


Love Bites

by lari_el



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What turns out to be a horrible day at the beach for Raven became one of her most memorable moments she’ll cherish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

As the crime rate of the city fell low, villains are put in places they belong and students are dwindling back to school after a week of spring break. The Titans decided to take this rare opportunity of their break to go to the beach, after all, it is a beautiful day and it would be unfortunate to waste it on spending time indoor.

It was mostly Robin’s idea to go to the beach, much to the other surprise but nonetheless they were excited and immediately rushed to their room to get ready for a fun day at the beach, all except for—

“You guys have fun, I’ll just stay here and watch the Tower,” Raven said.

“You’re not coming?” Robin asked, looking a bit disappointed.

“No,” she answered him bluntly. “Someone has to watch this place.”

Robin rolled his eyes, placing his hand on her shoulder and reassured her that no one was going to take their home. “If anything happens, we will be alerted immediately. Besides, Cyborg updated the Tower’s protection a month ago.” He said, squeezing her shoulder.

“Yeah, witch, don’t you trust me?” Cyborg said, entering the main room with a large cooler in one arm and a grill in the other.

Raven scowled at the nickname and crossed her arms together with an unamused expression. “I just don’t like the beach.”

“Or maybe you’re just afraid that you’ll melt into a puddle of goo,” Beast Boy added with a laugh, entering the room, wearing a purple speedo and a Hawaiian shirt, along with a large sunhat.

Raven glared at the green changeling while Cyborg dropped the things onto the floor to smack the younger boy’s head.

“That’s my little sister you’re talking about, you walking broccoli,” Cyborg retorted.

“Whatever,” Beast Boy said with a small mumble. He rubbed the back of his head as he rolled his eyes before he grinned mischievously and did a small pose. “What do you guys think? Do I look hot?”  

Cyborg stared at his appearance for a moment before covering his mouth, gagging a little bit. “Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick.” He commented, looking almost as green as his best friend.

“Rude,” Beast Boy said, sticking his tongue out at the taller man. “Whatever, man, I know the ladies are going to love me and my sexy body!” He said, posing again with a grin.

“Seriously, I think I’m going to my room and erase my memory of seeing that,” Cyborg said, looking away and covered his eyes.

“While these two are doing that, you should change,” Robin suggested.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her leader’s words before the scowl on her face deepens, crossing her arms together. “I didn’t say I was going. I’m telling you that I want to stay home.” She said, hoping her glare would make him back off.

“I’ll make a deal!” Robin said quickly before she could even teleport to the solitary of her room.

“Go on,” Raven said, her expression became blank. “I would like to hear what you have to offer me.”

Robin opened his mouth with no words leaving. He emitted a noise at the back of his throat before he slowly snapped his jaw shut, trying to figure out what he should do. The former sidekick ran his gloved hand through his hair and felt beads of sweat rolling down on the back of his neck when he saw Raven was getting impatient.

“I’m waiting,” she drawled, smirking and tapping her foot as a dramatic effect.

“I’ll keep Beast Boy and Cyborg away from you the entire day!”

“Wait—what now?!” both the changeling and the half-robot shouted at the same time after their leader’s exclamation, disbelief written on their faces.

Turning to stare at them for a moment, Raven shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. “You have a deal if this includes Starfire as well. No offense, but I rather not tan or build sandcastles, go seashell hunting, or even chase the seagulls around with her.”

“Deal,” Robin said, grinning at her. “After she helps you pick out an appropriate swimwear.” He said before the Tamaranean burst into the living room, dragging her friend down into the hall.

“Come, my friend, I have the perfect swimsuit for you to wear!” she exclaimed.

“Lucky me,” Raven said, letting out an exasperated sigh as her friend pulled her down the hall and into her room.

“While these two girls are busy, Cyborg help me out down at the basement. We need to grab more supplies for the day,” Robin said.

“And I’ll,” Beast Boy said, throwing himself over the couch and turned on the television, “just watch some cartoons.”

xxx

Raven was reading a hardcover, thick novel while her friends were running around the sand playing Frisbee. She was in too deep in her reading that she didn’t notice a tall, shadowy figure stood over her until the book was snatched out from her lap and thrown to the side. She gasped and looked up at her cheeky leader, narrowing her eyes at him.

“What in Azar’s name was that for?!” she asked.

“Let’s go into the water,” Robin said, holding a hand out for her to take.

“Oh no, you promised me that no one is going to annoy me today!” she retorted.

“I said Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire,” Robin replied. “I didn’t say anything about me.”

Raven grumbled and muttered something about her stupid bird leader, bringing her knees up to her chest and stared at the waves with a gloomy look. The heat was already getting to her and she wanted to do nothing more than go back home, the empath knew that she can easily teleported back home but she would rather not disappoint her friends again for being a grump.

Noticing her disgruntle expression, Robin sat down next to her and copied her moves by bringing his knees up to his chest; he felt guilty for being the main cause of this and he wants to make things right between them. He was about to open his mouth until Raven interrupted him, getting up from the ground and blankly stared at him before holding her hand up.

“Let’s not waste any more time and go into the water.”

xxx

“Dammit, Robin!” Raven yelled, looking around for him; she began to panic when she didn’t sense his presence and didn’t respond back when she called out for him. She was about to yell out for his name again until she felt something brush against her legs.

_‘The hell—’_ she thought to herself, feeling something touching her legs again and before she could even react, something large came up from behind. She lets out a loud gasp, closing her eyes tightly and thought she was about to get eaten by a large shark until she felt a pair of lips planting tiny kisses and bites on her shoulder and the side of her neck.

“Robin!” Raven squealed, eyes widening at the public display of affection. “What are you doing?!” She asked.

“I’m not Robin,” he answered her, continuing his ministrations and purred into her ear. “I am _Jaws_.” He said, making a nomming noise.

“You’re such a loser,” Raven commented, rolling her eyes while she absentmindedly leaned closer into his sweet kisses and touch.

“But I’m your loser,” Robin replied to her. “I’ve been your loser for over a month now.” He said, turning her head over so that he can give her a proper kiss.

“Just shut up before you ruin a good moment,” she said, mumbling against his lips.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, kissing her deeper while he pulled her closer to his body. “Having fun yet?” He asked her, pulling back from their kiss.

“As the matter of fact, yes, I am actually having fun right now,” Raven said, smiling softly at her boyfriend and placed her wet hand against his wet cheek.

“That’s what I want to hear,” he replied before pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
